Leave Me Alone Maybe
by EmileMachi
Summary: It's Lily's birthday and no one seems to have reembered. Not that she cares of course. That is until a cirtain pinkete comes to visit her and Lily gets one suprise after the next. One-shot. Yuri.


**Seeing as it's Lily's birthday today I decided to write a litte something for her. It's not much but I hope you guys like it. Sorry if no one likes the pairing in it but I'm a huge fan of it now even if I'm the only one Please review, and yes I will be writing another chapter of Crossed Wires soon as I now have a computer at home that I can use. I don't know when the next one will be up but I've already chosen which pairing I'll use from the suggestions. I'm also going to be writing something on Miku's birthday, I hope, so if any of you have any favourite Miku pairings don't be afraid to let me know as I might use one of them. However, I won't be writing KaitoxMiku as a pairing unfortunately. I'm already going to write that pairing into Crossed Wires at some point even though I'm not a huge fan of it myself. I don't mind if it's for you guys but I think the birthday story will have to be a different pairing. I could write down some of the pairings I'm thinking of and get you guys to vote or even suggest a few yourself. How about that? Whatever you guys think I'll take it into account nd on the 31st you should get another one-shot from me. Oh how fun.**

**So, anyway. Enjoy this story and please let me know what you think of it. I know I can write better than this but for some reason I cant get what I think into writing properly so yeah. Enjoy.**

**Leave Me Alone... Maybe**

**Pairing: IrohaxLily**

Lily crossed her arms angrily, pouting slightly at the wall. There was no one else there to see her but she didn't care. It was her birthday and no one had even said one thing to her, not that she cared of course but they were supposed to be treating her like a princess on this day. When the sound of a door opening caught the blonde's attention she looked up with the same blank expression as usual

"Hi Lily!" The hyper redhead threw herself at Lily, her ahoge smacking the blonde in the face as she did. Miki always made it her duty to annoy the blonde, she just knew it. Who else could be so oblivious to the hate seeping out of her? "How's my bestest friend today?" Squeezing just a little to tight, cherry-top's face filled with happiness for some strange reason unknown to Lily.

"I'm fine, and we're not 'bestest friends'." Lily gave her best glare, which unfortunately didn't work due to the clump of hair poking into her view. Groaning in annoyance, Lily pushed Miki off her and walked out of the living room. If she was going to get annoyed she'd do it alone without her help. It wasn't as if anyone remembered her birthday anyway. Everyone remembered Miku's, and it was only about a week after the blonde's.

As she walked into her room, Lily slammed the door behind her and jumped face first onto the bed. She buried her face into the pillow and let out a silent scream. Why did she care anyway, she disliked them all so why should she care what they remembered about her. She spent half her time wishing they would all just leave her alone.

During her screaming match against herself, Lily didn't hear the door being open and froze in place when she felt arms lift her up and hold her close. Crossing her arms once again, the blonde pouted and glared at the older girl now embracing her. Iroha was only about a year older than her in age and for some reason the Hello Kitty loving freako had decided she had a fondness towards the tsundere blonde. Ignoring the laugh she got in return, Lily tried to fight against the pinkette's arms and escape. Unfortunately she wasn't as strong as her and only succeeded in tiring herself out. Giving in, Lily leant back and looked u with a scow.

"Why are you in here?" She growled slightly, only increasing the kitty's smile.

"I came to see you babes, problem?"

"Yes there's a problem, I want to be alone!" Lily snapped back at her, surprised when instead of pushing the older girl away it made her hold on tighter.

"I'm not leaving Lily. In fact…" The pinkette paused for a moment before moving Lily's face closer to her own. "I came to give you a birthday present." The kiss was sweet and soft, and it only lasted a few seconds. But when it finished Lily felt breathless. She turned away quickly and began to push the older girl off her.

"Get off me you pervert!" Instead of getting the reaction she hoped for again, Lily ended up receiving another kiss that sent her head spinning. She had to hold onto Iroha's top, looking away as the kiss finished and her face turned a deep shade of red. Iroha laughed, stroking the blonde's hair.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that. Happy birthday Lils." Laughing at the smack to the head Lily gave her in return, Iroha picked her up princess style and started to carry the tsundere down the stairs. Lily tried to struggle free, giving up as she felt the pinkette's arms tighten around her and she felt safe.

The living room was quiet to begin with, al the lights off and no one in sight. But as Iroha pressed the switch with her shoulder Lily almost jumped out of her arms. At that very moment every vocaloid jumped up and shouted out to her, almost making her smile a tiny bit.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILY!" They all yelled at the top of their lungs, even Meiko who was waiting impatiently by a bottle of sake as if hoping it was finally time to drink. Miki dragged Piko over, grinning from ear to ear.

"Happy birthday besty!" her smile widened as Lily went to comeback to her statement, before the sound Kaito filled the room.

"Come on guys, let's have the cake now." He smiled at Lily, holding the cake out infront of her with a few dangerously placed candles on top. She rolled her eyes and blew them out, gaining a cheer in return. Kaito's face lit up as he grabbed some plates for everyone. "It's ice-cream cake." He added with a childish glee. Meiko rolled her eyes at Lily before grabbing a slice and grabbing her bottle. Maybe they weren't so bad after all, Lily could get used to things like this. Not that shed ever say that to them of course.


End file.
